Angel of the Skies
by LadyBek
Summary: [WMAB SEQUEL] Skyla wakes, and already has a headache. Everything's changed, and of course she gets thrown in the middle of it. Will she be able to go back to the way things were, at least to some extent? Or has she changed too much to want to rekindle her past?
1. Woken to a Nightmare

It all started with a late Summer night, walking home from work. Skyla met Jack Frost that night. He wasn't there for her, was barely even interested in her, but they became friends anyway. Then, suddenly, as though they were meant to, they fell in love. Jack was the first to realize it. Skyla had to fight her feelings. There was another she loved, Brandon. More than that, being the daughter of the Boogeyman, Pitch Black, was sure to put a damper in her relationship with the Guardian of Fun. Inevitably, she gave in to her feelings. She figured that, maybe, Jack could protect her. That if he really loved her he would never leave her no matter what, and when she eventually told him about her father he would try to understand what it meant for her.

Jack started asking questions, demanding that she tell him more about her self and her past. That was a problem for her no matter which way you look at it. She wanted to tell him, desperately wanted to. But with no guarantee, no idea, of how he would react, she was afraid. Would he fear her? Be angry? Would he run from her? Abandon her? Would he ever regret it? Would he ever look back? She was sure, if she told him too soon, that she would lose him. That's the least that would happen. Because then he would tell the Guardians.

That was her life. She lived in fear. Meeting Jack Frost gave her hope. Having him around was stressful but he she could feel safe with him. She met the Guardians, which frightened her more than anything because how could they not tell that she was the daughter of their enemy? Or, at least, hadn't MiM told them? Then that was the least of her worries when she found out Jack was actually dieing. That if something wasn't done soon that his heart would stay in the hands of a vile creature. He was in danger, and she could lose him. The world could lose the great Jack Frost. She nearly came face to face with the creature. But that was dealt with and aside from Jack's scar and a new connection between the two love birds there wasn't much of anything to remember those events by.

They left everything behind at that point. Skyla agreed to move to Burgess to be with Jack. He was thrilled and she was... well... scared. She felt safe with Jack but being in Burgess was like living next to a volcano. With that entrance to Pitch's Lair nearby, she had no idea what to expect. Was he really gone, or was he waiting for a new chance to take over the world. If he did make the decision to fly up through Burgess, what would he think when he found her there with his enemy. She tried not to care. She tried not to even think about it. She made friends, got a job, and spent a lot of time thinking about how she should decorate the apartment she shared with Jack. It was enough to keep her distracted for long hours. Sleep was her other distraction.

But then sleep, friends, and sharing an apartment with the Guardian of Fun wasn't enough. When she started having nightmares again, everything she was working to build started crumbling around her. At first, she denied it. She couldn't remember the nightmares, so she assumed there had to be another reason for her to wake up in a panic. He never let her forget her nightmares, so it didn't make sense. Jack left, and she was forced to deal with it alone. Even when he returned she couldn't tell him anything. The fear of losing him was back ten fold and it drove her crazy. Even worse was the fear of what Pitch would do if she had to set him free.

Finally, she had to keep her promise. She had to tell Jack everything. Or, at the very least, she had to tell him about her father. She made Jack take her to her mother's grave, the only place she felt she could talk freely. The only place where she could talk about her past without fear. Jack was confused, annoyed, and beyond being patient with her. When she made the discovery that somehow Pitch had freed himself and was in the world somewhere, meandering through shadows, that only escalated Jack's annoyance. He tried to manipulate her. Giving her the engagement ring, asking her to marry him, at that time, was only to push her resolve. To make sure she was on his side, on the side of the Guardians, and not at all hesitant on that front. He was sure they would have to fight Pitch, and he was sure that Skyla would be dragged into the middle of it. The news that Pitch was her father was still very new information. It hadn't quite registered. Pitch was an enemy. That is all he ever would be to the Winter Spirit.

Pitch's Nightmares showed up when the two were travelling to warn the Guardians. They surrounding the couple completely. Jack couldn't do anything. Flying through them wasn't an option, and there were too many targets for him to attack on his own. Skyla decided to give it a try. It was the only option. The Nightmares weren't attacking them, they were just keeping them contained. Attacking, clearing the skies, was a much better option than finding out what those Mares were waiting for to happen. She called on what she knew; lightning, wind, and thunder. It worked, they had a window, but she couldn't stop the storm. It was getting out of control and the pressure started building in her skull from concentrating far too hard. The fact that Jack wouldn't stop yelling at her, blaming her for what was happening, didn't help a thing.

The wind became too much. Skyla's legs and arms had been tightly wrapped around Jack, and he knew that because it almost hurt. But one especially strong crosswind proved her effort futile. Jack flailed backwards and tried to steady himself, his mind completely focused on not being thrown about. When he noticed she'd slipped, that she was falling, it was too late to catch her. But he tried. Of course he did. It just wasn't enough.

As cruel as the Universe had been to her, to them, it was only the beginning. The terrible thing is, in her last moments, she wasn't sure if she was okay with what was going to happen. She was terrified, as she fell, but there was a split second when she thought, maybe, she could finally be at peace. No more nightmares, no more lies, no more hiding away. But losing everything she knew, everyone she loved, was a lot to come to terms with in the few seconds she had. It was overwhelming. And she realized she already knew that, no, she would never be okay with losing everything. But still, the thought that she may live, only to go back to the way things were, was enough to keep her doubting.

In her in between state she had a lot of time to think. About whether or not that was all there was for her. Darkness. Her thoughts. Questions. Regrets. Promises of what she would do differently if she only got to see Jack once more. Mostly, those promises involved not being afraid. Not letting anyone manipulate her. Being honest, and open, as much and as often as she could. To make peace with her father, if he hasn't tried to take over the world in her absence. And, generally, just to do things she's always wanted to. She won't let anything her hold her back anymore.

She had no idea how much time had passed. She had no idea how long she'd spent in total darkness. When, finally, she saw a light. Like a sunrise, there was a thin horizontal line that seemed right in front of her but also miles away. For a moment, it flashed in front of her, filling the dark space with light. Then it disappeared. She willed it back, she willed the light to come back and take her away from the darkness. Away from what she knew.

Skyla opened her eyes, blinked the spots from her vision, and peered into the room. White. That's what she sees. White, fluffy hair. Then blue. That hoody she would be happy to get rid of again. A smile starts to spread across her face as blurs become distinct shapes. White and blue become Jack Frost. He's slumped in a chair to her left, his left hand holding hers over her stomach, his head nestled against her side as he rests. A smile slowly spread across her face. She decides, because she can, to ruffle his hair until he wakes up. But as she tries to move her arm, something holds her hand right where it is.

She looks to her right, only to wish she hadn't. She wasn't ready to see him, and definitely not to wake up with him at her bedside, holding her hand. His golden eyes regard her, not a single emotion running through them. But, ever so slightly, his lips curl into a smirk, "Good morning, my dear. Rest well?"

Skyla glances at Jack, her mouth open in shock. When her eyes return to her father, she sinks further against the pillows, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What else would I be doing here? I only come to North's Workshop when I need something. This time, it's you. They wouldn't let me steal my own daughter away," he scoffs. Squeezing her hand he sighs, "So I have to stay."

"Really?" She rolls her eyes at the King of Nightmares. Jack stirs and she takes a moment to make sure he's not waking up. "All this, just for lil' ol' me? I doubt that I've ever been that important to you."

He ignores her question, glancing around the room covered in reds and golds, "I hear you stayed in this very room once upon a time. Who were you hiding from then? Me? Yourself? Your little Demon?"

"I told you never to mention him!" Skyla wrenches her arm away from him, scurrying higher on the mountain of pillows. In the process, she jostled Jack awake but for the moment she ignored his sleepy face as he tried to piece together what was happening. She glares at her father, "I don't want you here, Pitch. And you've never wanted to be near me so what's changed now? Upset your stupid attack didn't work?"

His expression changes. For a moment, it's blank. Then, solemnly, he stares down at his hands. Calmly he tells her, "That was not my attack. Those Mares went against my orders. I do not know how so many of them could do that, but I am glad you are... safe? And it is good to see you, my dear. Without the nightmares."

"S-Sky?" The two turn to look at Jack, who's staring Skyla down like he's not sure if she's real or if she might somehow fade. Hesitantly, his hand reached out. When it makes contact with her cheek, his expression crumples and he launches himself into her arms. She holds him just as tightly as he holds her and aside from her father groaning in protest, nothing gets in the way of their reunion. Against her ear, Jack sobs softly, "I love you!"

"I know. I love you too." She shifts awkwardly, his weight threatening to crush her. "Now, hey, enough with the tears. I'm awake now, so everything is okay! And nothing hurts! Though I wouldn't mind some raspberries. No, wait. Cupcakes-"

"My dear..." Pitch warns. "This is not the time for cupcakes. Frost has something to tell you."

"Okay then," she gently pushes Jack away from her, so she can see his blue eyes and the tears slowly falling from them. He doesn't speak, and just stares at her like a promise he'll never look away again. Skyla pinches his cheek lightly, "Tell me. Cause I was already freaking out but you're making it worse."

"It wasn't supposed to happen, Sky! You fell and I couldn't reach you!" He grabs for her again, burying his face and hands in her hair, "There was nothing- I'm sorry!"

"Get to it, Frost," Pitch rolls his eyes at them. "If I have to say it, I won't be as kind as you would like me to be."

"Screw being kind, just tell me!" Skyla orders.

"You-" Jack pulls back again and stares into her eyes, "Skyla, you didn't survive the fall!"

* * *

/AN/  
Wow  
Thought I'd never get around to it, didn't you?  
Well  
I've been working on this for about ever.  
Really, I started when WMAB ended. I went through about twenty restarts with the plot that Skyla had lost her memories blablabla and then eventually thought maybe just for the time when she knew Jack. I had a good excuse for wiping her mind, too. Guess what? I threw that idea out the friggen window.  
I have decided that even though it will be difficult I am going to add a song for every chapter. Which, yes, means I'm still asking for playlist suggestions.  
You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you this but I'm hoping to make this a trilogy. WMAB, AotS, and, well, I forget the title I had for the possible third.  
I'm getting ahead of myself.  
Happy to return to this! This is the only chapter I have written so far and I'm just hoping that I'll be more motivated if I get going.  
_Happy Birthday to my dear friend Aaron. Hopefully he reads this today_  
You can thank him for the first chapter finally being posted!  
I missed y'all  
*group hug*

**_Daughtry - Supernatural_**


	2. Sore Tooth

The first thing Skyla thought to do was look in the mirror. Lauren had told her once that Jack hadn't always had white hair and blue eyes, that his image shifted when he became a spirit. She wasn't too worried that she would have white hair, she could see it without a mirror thanks to its length. Her hope was that she hadn't changed at all. By the way Jack looked at her, she guesses she hasn't. She guesses she looks exactly the same as she did before the fall. That's what she decided to call it. There is no better name for it. She fell.

As Jack hovered beside her, keeping his arms out as if ready to catch her if she fell, Skyla stretches her muscles out. As ready as she is to see herself, she wants to take her time. If what they said is true, and she does believe them, then she has a whole eternity of time to waste. Her muscles aren't really sore, just stiff, and she feels lighter. There's a spring in her step she's never noticed, but it's not because she's happy. It feels unnatural being on the ground and no matter how she moves her bare feet, they stay uncomfortable on the wooden floor.

She twists her upper body to the left, eyeing the door to the hallway and her suitcases against the dresser on its right. She's not sure what she'll need from them, but it raises the question of how prepared the Guardians were to deal with what had happened to her. Or were they just the supreme bell hop service? She twists to the right, sees Jack, and raises an eyebrow at his cautious stance. He gets the hint and moves back. Pitch lounges on the window seat, glowering at the outside world. As if he feels her watching him, he glances at her. The bed behind her still looks inviting, but she pushes that thought back and looks forwards, at the burning fireplace. The room is just like she remembered.

Finally, she lets out a long breath and turns to Jack, "Have I stretched enough? You're the one that insisted, so."

"Do you feel okay? Are you- I mean, do you- Or-" He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it, "Yeah. You- you seem fine."

Skyla sighs and hugs him around his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Jack. Just give me some time to figure things out. Then I'll have a breakdown. And then cupcakes." He pushes her away gently and nods.

"You've been avoiding that mirror all this time, my dear. If you would like me to spoil the surprise, I will." Pitch smirks at her, "We only recently noticed it. It's quite becoming, really."

"I would rather see it for myself. Whatever it is." She turns away from the two and, keeping her eyes down, approaches the dresser. Jack doesn't follow and she's glad for it simply because his hovering form has been getting on her nerves. She understands how hard it must be for him but if he would just look on the bright side he might see that things can only get better after what happened. For him. Being a spirit is a big adjustment for her, and not one she's looking forward to. _'As long as I have Jack, the transition won't be as bad. He knows what it's like, and he cares about me. He probably won't leave my side for a decade and I hope it won't get to the point where I feel the need to ask hiim to. I love Jack I just can't escape this feeling that... that there's somewhere else I need to be, and something else I should be doing'_

Standing in front of the dresser, Skyla takes a deep breath and shrugs away the bad feeling inside her that had only been caused by her fathers words. He may say he's glad to see her, but the family reunion won't stop him from still wanting to bother and otherwise frighten her. As she lifts her eyes up, she knows he can sense that, yes, she is afraid. Jack had a complete transformation when he became a spirit. But his case was different... wasn't it? For one, MiM had brought him back. She'd been brought back by her own will and her genetics- She's practically royalty and the genes that came with that have her able to speak to Nightmares, melt into shadows, and, apparently, be made into something more - or less - than human once that chapter of her life was over. Those, among other things, though she never tried to discover them, make her who she is. Jack was made into Winter, with his icy blue eyes and his snow-white hair. What will she be made into?

Her eyes shift to the mirror, and she leans towards it. She doesn't notice any changes. Her skin is still slightly tan from Summer, her hair is still sandy brown and down to the middle of her back. She was sure that she had been wearing a red sweater and jeans when she fell, but someone - she had a long list of people she hoped hadn't done it - had dressed her in a ruffled gold dress. If this had been only a couple of months ago she would not be wearing a gold; she would be in her brown Nephilim Cafe shirt, probably in a black skirt, and she would have a red ribbon in her hair. A month ago, she would have a bracelet made of unmeltable ice on her left arm. But as she examines her arm she notices something even better; the engagement ring on her finger. Grey and blue gems around a silver band. It's still the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. Not that she's seen any others since Jack put it on her finger but as far back as she can remember, there was never a ring that nearly brings her to tears every time she sees it. It's not just the appearance, it's everything the ring represents.

Skyla shrugs, "I don't see anything different."

"You're looking too hard," Pitch tells her, "your eyes must be... clouded."

Tuning him out as he chuckles and as Jack tries, and fails, to stop from joining in, she focuses her eyes on, well, her eyes. She knew her father had a weird sense of humor at times, but she didn't know how punny he was. Her eyes are actually clouded. They're still grey, but not like they used to be. They're lighter, but with dark specks swirling around them. They look like storm clouds and as she searches them they both calm and change by her will. She's sure they react to her, like actual storms do.

"Do you like them?" Jack asks, walking up to her. On her left, he takes her hand and they stand side by side. He smiles slightly at their reflection, "Can I just say that I am so glad you don't have white hair now?"

"I'll always look the same as I did when you fell in love with me... I guess. So we're even." Skyla sighs, turning to lean her head on his shoulder, "Eyes are the windows to the soul, right? I guess that means I've always been a bit of a stormbringer."

"Is that the same as calling you a troublemaker? Because, if so, I agree. Your eyes are beautiful, Sky. Everything about you is."

"May I just comment," Pitch starts, "that I do not approve of your relationship."

"We know," Jack groans. He holds Sky closer, "But we don't care."

Sky's not so sure, "I care a little..."

"No you don't. Shh."

"Jack, he is my father. I want him to approve." She lifts her head and her grey eyes lock with blue, "But I'm not letting him stop me from being with who I want."

The boogeyman chuckles, "Fine. Be with who you want. We all know who you mean."

"Wha-" Jack scowls at him, "What do you know about it? She chose me and-"

"Jack," Sky sighs, "you know you're playing into his trap, don't you? It's pretty obvious."

"She still knows my tricks. How sweet of her to remember her father." Pitch plants a hand over his heart, "My dear, you are too kind. Stop it," he adds with a smirk.

"Look at me," Sky drags Jack's chin back towards her, "are my eyes the only thing that have changed? Is my nose different? I think it might be cause I think I saw that it slopes more and my nostrils-"

"Let me check." He smiles and leans forward, kissing her nose. Then he kisses it again, "Yup. It's the same. Kissable as ever."

Pitch groans and stands up, "Someone should go warn the-. Oh, what was it that you called them, my dear? Moon Minions? Yes, I'll go warn them of your recent resurection. Don't expect to have much time. I refuse to let you two be alone for long."

"You won't be missed," Jack mutters as the King of Nightmares disappears into a thin shadow. "Now. Sky. What feels different? You can be honest with me. Is it emotional, physical? Mental?" He looks her over carefully, "Are you still sarcastic and annoying and perfect in every way?"

"Probably. But there is something bothering me." She takes his hand and leads him over to the bed, sitting with him on the end of it. "Being on the ground feels really unnatural. I'm super uncomfortable. That's, erm, one thing.

"Right..." Jack's brows furrow together in confusion. "And you feel lighter? Bouncing a little with each step?" She nods and he continues, "Yeah. I get that. You've been grounded too long. Maybe you do belong in the skies?"

"What do I do? Just go fly around? Where would I go? What would I do?"

"You don't have to go alone, Sky. I'll go with you. And just around the Pole. Just long enough to keep you on the ground a while longer. And we should leave before the Guardians get here." He grins and tugs her off the bed and to the right, towards the window. Skyla pulls on his arm to stop him. "What's wrong?"

"I want to but we can't just leave now. The Guardians-"

"You're going to freak out if you keep your feet on the ground too long. I'm being serious, Sky. I once tried to live in a cave and I fought back the urge to get the hell outta there. I nearly went insane." He leans in, his nose brushing hers as he smiles, "I think you're crazy enough as you are."

Skyla frowns slightly, "Okay, first, did you just curse? That's my thing, Frost. And, second, I am not crazy."

"Yeah you are. I make you crazy, you make me completely insane. Just looking at you-"

A hole opens up in the floor and Jack just barely manages to pull Sky out of the way. Bunnymund hops up through it and pulls her against his furry chest, "Oh ain't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Too late," Jack grumbles.

Sky can't see anything with how tightly Bunny is holding onto her, but she doesn't care. Her relationship with the rabbit started with him not trusting her at all. It almost seemed like he disliked her in the most obvious and sincere way. He came around eventually and they became friends. He, a few times, was her confidant. And she, to him, was someone fun, but not completely annoying, to hang out with. She puts her own arms around him and confesses, "I've missed you, kangaroo!"

"Hey! I'm a bunny, and you know that!"

"Yeah, but I missed annoying you, too." He holds her tighter for a moment then releases her slightly. She breathes like she'd been crushed in the hug and laughs when the rabbit starts to apologise, "I'm okay! Hell, I'm practically indestructable now. Not even being in this short dress in the North Pole can stop me! Bear hug me all you want, kangaroo."

"Don't start that. Please," he begs. Jack pulls Sky back and Bunny's expression turns sour, "Hey, mate, I was having my reunion with the sheila. Can't you give us some room?"

"She's my fiancee, kangaroo-"

"No way, not you too."

"Bunny's right, Jack. It was funny when I said it, now you're just copying me."

"I said it first!" The Winter Spirit wailed, "You're all stealing my jokes and I won't stand for it! Be more original! Be more- more- like me!"

"If I were like you, mate, I wouldn't have this fur that all the sheilas love. An I get it. I wasn't gunna make a move on 'er."

Behind him, the doors open and North, along with Sandy and Tooth walk in, taking in the scene like they can't believe their eyes. North is the first to speak and he does so with a full belly laugh, "Skyla! You are back! We thought Pitch was making joke!"

Tooth, almost breathlessly, scoffs, "I guess we can't kick him out yet."

Sandy floats up in front of Skyla and hands her a cupcake. She takes it, swallows back her delighted giggle and thanks him. Staring at it the smile slips from her face, "I guess everyone knows now? About, erm, me and Pitch?"

"Yeah," Bunny starts, "We know. It's alright, and you coulda told us sooner-"

"Bunny," Tooth admonishes, "do you have any idea what that must be like? Do you know how she must feel? Pitch," she stresses the name, "is her father."

"Yeah, he is." Skyla bristles at the fairy, "And I don't appreciate what you're implying. He's not as bad as you think." The other Guardians were never obvious about it if they didn't like her, but Tooth never had a problem with giving Sky a lecture.

"You're joking. He's worse! The only reason we haven't been kicking him around and knocking his teeth out is because of you! We all want him gone! We want him gone for good but for some reason we're letting you get in the way of that! He should be back in that hole where he belongs! In those damned shadows with his damned Nightmares staying far away from us, and from the children and away from everything! You know what?! You're probably just as bad as he is, and if I could kick you out I would! If I could keep you away from my friends I would! You're nothing but trouble! He's your father and it seems to me like you're not against him. You're on his side, aren't you? You're going to hurt us, hurt the children, aren't you?!"

"That's enough," Skyla fumes. She hands the cupcake to Jack and takes ten seconds to calm down. It doesn't work, and no one tries to say anything, and she resists the urge to stamp her foot or yell at them all. She doesn't need to be rescued, she doesn't want to be, but the way Tooth was baring her teeth they could have at least tried. But she knew it would happen. She knew the Guardians - all of them - wouldn't want her around if they knew. Even Bunnymund wouldn't have hugged her if he'd been thinking past the part where she was back from the dead. Jack, try as he might to forget that tidbit of information, can't.

Without saying another word, she runs out the open door and into the hallway. Jack follows, calling for her to stop. She picks up speed and bolts through the nearest door, closing it behind her and surveying the room quickly. It's dark, and there's thick fabrics hanging in rows from the ceiling all the way to the floor. She takes her chance, hiding in the shadows like she knows she can and when Jack bursts through the door seconds after she settles he groans in frustration, flicking on the lights.

"Skyla..." She can hear him moving fabric around, but knows she's safe in the support beams above. The light doesn't hit her, she can't see into the room, but she knows he's looking around. "Sky, my love, we need to talk. It wasn't all true."

_'Which parts, Jack?'_ Skyla huffs in the general direction she can hear him coming from. '_The parts where I'm a monster or where my father is the worst thing that's ever happened to anyone? Maybe you have something to add. It was the worst possible outcome, wasn't it? You fell in love with an enemy. Well, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from falling for you and wanting to be with you- I told you, didn't I? I told you I needed you. Did I screw up? Put my faith in the wrong person? Jack, please don't tell me that!'_

"You're not a bad person. I won't say anything about Pitch. I know you're not against us, or children, or anyone. He's your father and we can't expect you to hate him just because of the way the world sees him. You told me you want to have a real father daughter relationship with him. There's nothing wrong with that." He gets close to her hiding place and, though she knows she's hidden, she gets nervous that maybe he can sense her or something. Maybe they're still connected. He weaves through the fabric directly underneath her and keeps going, "But you have to understand that it's not just about the way the world sees him. It's what he's done. What he probably still plans to do. Tooth is a bit intense, but she has a point. We can't trust him, and he shouldn't be here. He'll leave if you ask him to, Sky."

'_Dammit, Jack. If this is your argument, if this is the only argument I'll be given, then I'd rather go with him than stay here. Tooth wants me gone, and no one protested. Now, what? I can stay as long as I never see my father again? I can't do that. I can't stick around if I'll always be questioning you and the Guardians and everyone who says they're my friend but aren't really there for me! Stop making me doubt you, Jack. Stop pushing me towards wishing I'd never met you!_'

"You know I love you. You know I don't want you to go. But this whole thing with Pitch? It's crazy. Add what happened to you- and, hell, add everything we've been through. It's difficult, Sky. For all of us. Just give it time. I told you it would take a decade for the Guardians to come around." He's silent for a few moments. "Not in the mood to laugh, huh? Are you in the mood to make out?" Another few moments of silence. "Alright. I think we're all going to reconvene in the great room. Your bedroom is nice n all but I'd rather be the only man you have in there at a time."

'_So he's a pervert now, too. With the cursing, he's practically another person. I have had a very bad influence on him..._'

"Sky, you know I'm joking." He sighs, "Don't hide forever, my love. We both know that's not what you want." Jack closes the door behind himself but leaves the lights on.

When Sky is sure he's gone, she swings her feet over the beam and hops off, floating down to the floor. She doesn't know what to do, where to go, or who to depend on. She doesn't know if she should stay or go. She knows she wants clouds, independance, friends that will be true to her through her eternity, and a place to call home. She wants Jack, but she needs to figure everything out. She needs to figure out if he's still the sweet Winter Spirit she fell for or if all that's left is the unforgiving Guardian. She needs to know that, even if his friends don't approve and possibly even hate her, he'll still be by her side. Like she needed him to be.

* * *

/AN/  
I swear I don't do this without reasons.  
So, here's chapter two!  
I really don't want her stuck at the North Pole ever again so we're just going to get her out of there m'kay?  
Review, Fav, Follow! Cause there's more comin and I don't want y'all to miss it! Also still looking for song suggestions and just general input. Questions are welcome but I will not spoil anything ever  
(Happy Belated Thanksgiving my fellow Canadians)

**_Poets of the Fall - War_**


	3. Gone With The Wind

A few minutes after Jack left, Skyla vacated the room full of fabrics. Whichever way she looked down the hall she saw no one, no yetis or elves or Guardians. Slowly, she makes her way back down the hall. If the Guardians are going to have a meeting in the great hall, she figures she should have some time to herself. And Skyla considers herself lucky that, yes, her room is empty when she returns to it.

The cupcake is still there, waiting for her on the edge of the dresser. She picks it up and stares at herself in the mirror. sighing, she puts it down again and frowns at it. The first thing she'd asked for when she woke up was a cupcake. They gave it to her. Because Pitch told them she wanted it. That's the annoying thing. When she asks for something, and he's in a good mood, he'll always find a way to give it to her without her knowing. She asked to be free, he let her run away. She asked for friends, he convinced people to befriend her. And when they hurt her, he convinced them to leave. Every good thing he did he did behind her back. But he was still there for her.

'_So what? He'll never win father of the year. He's been there for me, but he's also been there to torment me. Pitch being in my life is not something I can control. I shouldn't even bother. What I should bother with is what the hell is happening with the Guardians. Do they really want to throw me out now just because of who my father is? Why can't they use a more valid reason, at least for the sake of my feelings? They could say it's because they're busy or because they think I would be better off elsewhere- I would rather myself being the problem than them blaming it on my father._'

Skyla glances at herself in the mirror and scowls at the gold dress. Figuring she has to take on every problem one by one, she decides her outfit is the first item to check off the very long list of things that need to be changed. She pushes one of her suitcases over and unzips it to shuffle around the already disorganised clothes. She didn't expect them to be folded, since Bunnymund probably just tossed them into the case without a care, but the total mess is an unecessary addition to her irritation. Since she knows she'll be flying, she ignores dresses and skirts completely. Jeans are a go-to but she thinks about how Jack has been wearing the same outfit for a very long time and knows that if she had to wear the same thing every day for all eternity she would prefer shorts. But she finds only two pairs. One pair that's too short and one that, though a good length down to her knees, is brown plaid. Along with the purple top she knew she had to wear, she worried someone might think she was trying to match Jack's outfit.

The top has very short sleeves, practically none, and fits just right on her form. As she puts it on, she pulls at the sweetheart neckline and wonders about everything. She wonders if Jack will try to find her when she goes, what he'll do if he does, and how she'll eventually explain why she's acting so differently. Why she's not melting into his arms, craving his lips every moment, or fighting to be with him no matter what. As much as she wants to be with him, she's just confused. He should understand that, considering he went through something similar, but that was over three hundred years ago. Their stories are completely different, mainly that he didn't have all these people surrounding him after he became a spirit. He was alone. Skyla is almost jealous of that.

'_I don't want to say that he had it easier, I know he didn't. He was alone, he didn't have his memories. He had nothing except that staff, and knew nothing except for what MiM told him. For three hundred years he had to question who he was, where he belonged, and why he was there. I don't have to question all of that. I am Skyla Grace Black, I belong far away from this place and the Guardians, and I'm here because my father gave me some freaky supernatural genes that brought me back to life. Jack had no one. He had no one beside him who he knew, and who cared about him. But what did I have? I had Jack, I had Pitch, and I had the Guardians, including Tooth who couldn't stop herself from suddenly being wary and hateful. I had my memories; memories of fear, hatred, and of all the pain I've caused. I have memories of people I can never see again because being invisible to them would break my heart a thousand times over. I have memories of the hope I had of a normal, mortal, life. Everything I've been through, every thing I've longed to forget, is still there in my memories. And all of it is crushing me._'

She leaves her hair down and puts on the only shoes she can find; her black flats. Unlike Jack, she has no intention of being barefoot for all of eternity. As for accessories, all she has is the ring. '_It's supposed to mean that he's willing to be by my side forever, right? That he wants that; that he wants to be with me. That he'll be there for me. He wasn't, though. Simply taking my hand while I was being berated by the Tooth Fairy would have been enough. He only tried to be there for me after I ran away. I know I've screwed up a lot in the past, so has he, but we were trying to start a new chapter in our lives together. If he really wanted that, wouldn't he have at least tried to defend me? The Guardians are his friends, his family, and I understand that, but he wants me to be part of his family. I can't be if this is the way things are going to be. If he had to choose, and I know I won't be the one forcing him to, will he choose me? That's what worries me. Because I know, when it comes down to it, the Guardians are more important to him. He's told me himself._'

Skyla takes a deep breath and begins planning her escape. She doesn't want to leave, not exactly, but knows that staying will only aggravate further hostility from Toothiana and, possibly, the other Guardians as well. Whatever the Guardians are thinking doesn't matter. What everyone needs, she figures, is time. Time to decide if they can ever trust her again, if they really did to begin with, and time to comes to terms with everything that's happened. Jack, she hopes, will stay with them and take time as well. They all just need time. Especially Skyla, the one who has the most reason to be upset. Everything she's been through, and she was yelled at for it? Told to get the hell out? Fine. She will.

Opening the window, she frowns at how unaffected she is by the cold. She can't feel the cold, but she knows that it is cold. It's like she can sense it. Stepping onto the sill, she scans the area. With no idea which direction to go, and the knowledge that there is no wrong way to go to get away from the North Pole, she steps out of the window and lets the wind direct her. It's freeing, being on her own and in the skies. It's an incredible feeling to be off the ground and to be making her own decisions, and to be fighting for what she needs and what is right. She feels safe, comfortable, and finds that her confidence has sky-rocketed.

"Skyla!"

"Dammit," she mutters, slowing her speed. She turns and sees Jack headed towards her. "What?"

"Where are you going?" He stops right in front of her and carefully looks her up and down, "Is everything alright? I saw you leaving and I- I- What happened?"

"What happened, Jack? Really? Do you not know?" Skyla crosses her arms, "I'm not staying here."

He reaches forwards, takes her left hand, and sighs in relief when he spots the ring on her finger. "Okay. What Tooth said was wrong, there's no doubt about that. You don't have to leave!"

"There's a lot we all need to figure out. You, me, the Guardians. We all have to take our time and decide where we stand. I'm on your side. Yours. You know I'll never be a Guardian, and now you know why. We also both know that the Guardians don't want me here-"

"That's what Tooth said!"

"Yeah? And what did the others say? What did you say while she was yelling at me and telling me how awful I am and how little she trusts me? What did you say when she accused me of being against all of you and against the children? I refuse to stand there while she verbally attacks me and all of you just let her say what she wants-"

"You don't like being rescued-" Jack stammers, letting go of her hand and tugging at his hair, "You don't like other people defending you-"

"That's a brilliant excuse, Jack, but you should have tried and dealt with the consequences later. You should have been there for me. If you really cared for me, if you really loved me-"

"Don't start this-"

"-then you would have said something, wouldn't you? I get that they're your friends, I get that they're your family, but what am I to you? The least you could do is try to keep the peace between everyone. I don't want to fight with them, and I don't want to fight with you. You have to understand why I can't stay here."

"I don't." His hand reaches forwards again, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear with a sad smile. "I love you. Don't leave."

"You can still love me while I'm elsewhere."

"Can I go with you?"

Skyla, not quite sure what to say or what she really wants, thinks it through before saying, "This is one of the many times you'll have to choose. Me? Or the Guardians? Will you follow me wherever I go? Even if I visit my father? Will you stay with me when I have breakdown after breakdown because of how fucking hard this all is? If I cry about Brandon, if I complain about the Guardians, what will you do? Will you encourage me? Or will you wish you were somewhere else? Will you wish you'd chosen to stay with the Guardians?"

He shakes his head, "What's happened to you? You used to be awful with words now you're- How did that change?"

"I don't have to be careful about what I say anymore. I don't have to be afraid."

"Skyla, I want to protect you. I want to be there for you. But if you run away what can I do?"

"Decide. I'm leaving no matter what you choose." Seeing his face crumple, she closes the distance, pressing her lips to his and running a hand along his cheek. "It isn't exactly goodbye forever. We have forever. To fight, to make up, and to give each other space. I need space. Not from you, but from everyone else. You're a Guardian. You should stay with the Guardians. For now."

"I love you!"

"I know. I love you, too. Now, please, I can't stay here."

"Why are we fighting already? After everything, why can't we just spend a week being happy together?"

"We're not fighting, Jack. I'm fighting. With your friends, your family. Like I said, we have forever. There'll be a lot of weeks we spend together being happy."

"You're not going to be okay, are you?"

"Probably not for a long time. You know what I've lost. And I am not losing you." Her lips touch his again, only slightly and only just for a moment, before moving along his cheek and up his jaw. She whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry. I just need some time to be alone. Don't argue. Not now. I need this."

"Where will you go?" He whispers back, rubbing his cheek against hers. "How will I find you?"

"I guess I'll have to find you? And I will. I promise. I love you, Jack. I'm sorry about everything. But we're going to make it, right? We're going to be okay?"

"Of course, my love. Be careful out there. Not everyone has a funny bone."

Skyla floats backwards, away from the Winter Spirit, and smiles. "So I guess I really am Angel of the Skies now, huh?"

"No. More like... Winter's Angel." His eyes don't mirror his smile or the carefree way he waves her off, but she barely notices as she rolls her eyes. Knowing it isn't really goodbye, and knowing that their farewell has already been said, she shrugs and flies a little higher. Before she gets too far away Jack calls out to her, "And that is the last time I will ever call you Angel!"

* * *

/AN/  
I don't really know what to say here. I might get busy soon cause my sister is coming home and supposedly intends to make me do stuff but I'll try to update regularly. It'll probably be possible. Other than that, the other obstacle, my laptop hasn't been working properly.

Britney Spears - Overprotected


	4. The Summer Prince

1 month after leaving North's Workshop, Sky lounges on a naturally bent palm tree with a bottle of raspberry iced tea in her hand. She'd found her paradise in Hawaii, thanks to the different areas full of all kinds of weather, the endless amounts of clueless tourists, and all the open buffets she could steal from. Being invisible to humans turned out not to be much of a problem. It was actually a completely different experience, but it wasn't bad. She found that she can finally observe without hindrance. The sounds, the sights, the complexity, all without people shoving her out of the way, staring at her like she's odd, and being shy is not even an option when, to everyone below, she doesn't even exist. She can do whatever she wants, no judgement.

"I 'ope you're not plannin on causing trouble today." Evan Ciro, the Summer Spirit she'd befriended, leans against a palm tree next to her to watch the rising sun. His almost golden skin shines with its light, and so does his dark hair. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was a god. Even his incredibly light blue eyes, as they flit over to hers, mirror the morning light looking too gorgeous to be real. They're nothing like Jacks. They're lighter, softer, more like the sky than like ice or the sea. "At least, no' without me."

"Actually, I was hoping to have a nice, calm, relaxing day. Maybe with snowcones. Oh, and that luau is tonight!" Sky leans forwards and ends up laying on her stomach, watching the sun as it makes its slow climb into the sky. "You said it's the best around."

"It is. An' if I'm goin with ya, it will be even better." Sky figures she could travel the world and never place his accent. His voice is smooth, casual, and has that little bit of otherworldly mystery. "That leaves mos' of the day open. Wanna 'ave some fun?"

"I'm not sure I want to know what you have in mind."

"Jus' a swim?" He misses syllables in the most random places and she wouldn't have it any other way. He's explained it to her that it only makes people pay that much more attention to what he says. She never argued. In fact she listened even more intently, like he meant her to. He winks at her, "Clothin optional."

"Didn't you used to be a king or something?" Skyla sips at her drink and shrugs at him, "Shouldn't you, I don't know, be more regal?"

Evan laughs, a melodic sound that she gladly lets ring through her ears. "Regal? Ang'l, I was a prince. An' I still flirted with everyone. My father 'ated me. Not literally, so don' pity me. 'e didn' understand my lifestyle."

"I don't blame him." That basically explains Evan. He's playfully flirty, a bit crude at times, and always willing to tell her what she wants to hear whether it's an apology, sympathy, or something more motivating. He knows about Jack, and she's tried to catch him up on as much as she can but with his short attention span it's been difficult. Skyla trusts him, but it also may have something to do with the fact that she doesn't care who knows her story anymore. Though anything to do with the people of her past life, anything that may be a trigger to another breakdown, she avoids mentioning. She holds out the bottle of iced tea to him, "Finish this for me?"

He takes it and finishes it in one long drink, grimacing the whole time. After he places it on the ground to recycle later he shakes his head "I 'ate that stuff."

"I love it," Skyla huffs. His dislike for all things raspberry being the only thing that really gets on her nerves. Endless flirtations and innuendos? That's fine. Bad-mouthing Jack? Whatever. Hating on raspberries? Now that just crosses a line.

"Don' get mad. I'm sure, to you, it's the bes' thing in the Universe. Jus' like I'm into public displays of affection an' you're far from."

"Moving on-"

"No, I 'ave a question. When are you leavin? I like 'aving ya here, but isn' there someplace else you should be? Ya may be new, but we all belong somewhere. If tha's with Frosty, then go. If there's still somethin ya need to settle elsewhere, then so be it."

"Are you telling me to leave, Evan? That's so mean," she pouts at him. He shrugs so she pouts even more and tries out her version of puppy dog eyes. Since it's pretty well never worked for her, she doubts it will work now. "I don't want to be away from you!"

"Tha's bull, an' you know it. 've enjoyed gettin to know ya, but I do 'ave a life."

"Your life involves surfing, stalking, and flirting." She looks him up and down, the sunrise completely forgotten. His red and grey checkered board shorts, and the sleeveless brown shirt- and, like many other spirits, nothing on his feet. It's a great contrast from Jack and his sweater, Evan's muscles showing through what covering he does have. Luckily he was never a fitness buff, only sculpting himself into the god so many think he is. Her first impression had been 'wow'. It hasn't changed much. "I can't possibly be keeping you from anything. We went surfing yesterday, you've been stalking that nymph all night, and nothing could ever stop you from flirting! So why can't I stay a little longer?"

"There's somethin on your mind, Ang'l. Someone. An' it ain't Frosty. I can tell."

"Right. Like you can tell when I'm lying," Skyla rolls her eyes. Sitting up, she shrugs, "Shall we play that game? Two lies, one truth?"

"Go for it. I'll win. Again."

She doesn't really care about the game. She just wants to keep him from convincing her that she should be elsewhere. Being elsewhere, she's entirely certain, would lead her somewhere she knows she should never go to. As Evan looks into her eyes she starts, "I feel bad about stealing from people. I wish I was a pineapple. Coconut water is delicious."

"Why would you wan' to be a pineapple?" He asks, amused. "An' for the record, coconut water is perfection."

"Nuh-uh! You did not just-"

"Really? I go' it right?"

"You know you did," she scowls. "Let me try again. I find you super attractive. I wish you would just kiss me already-"

"Stop there. Tha's all I need to hear." He winks and moves forward, ignoring the exasperated roll of her eyes. When he reaches her, he puts a hand on her cheek, "Jus' remember, Ang'l. You asked for it."

"There's a flaw in your plan."

"Wha's that?"

"If only one statement can be true, then you just called yourself ugly."

His eyes wander for a moment as he thinks it over. Then he glares at her, "Nah. You called me ugly. Get out o' here."

"What-" His hand leaves his cheek and he steps away. Skyla hops off her perch and follows him. He's about a foot taller than her but she stands tall and hits his chest, "-the hell?"

"Ya know, that coulda 'urt me."

"Yeah right!" She hits him again, "I want to stay here, Evan!"

"M'sorry, Ang'l. I can tell you 'ave unfinished business elsewhere, an' I wan' you to deal with it before comin back here."

"Unfinished-" Again, her fist hits against his hard chest, "The only unfinished business I have can't be finished! If I try I'll end up in the fetal position wishing I'd never met the freakin Winter Spirit that I am so endlessly in love with! You saw one of my breakdowns, Evan. That wasn't even one of the worst." She finishes with a heated glare that makes him take a couple of steps back just to get away.

"Ya got real defensive there, Ang'l." He makes a 'calm down' motion with his hands, "I didn' think about it. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just let me stay here, and let me forget about- about-" Skyla sighs heavily, her body shaking for a moment, "Just until I know I'll never see them there."

"How long will tha' be? Fifty years?" Slowly, he steps forwards into her space and holds her against his frame. Gently he urges, "You will never 'ave another chance, Skyla. There are things I regret... So many things... An' I don' want you to be the same. It will 'urt, I won' lie. But at least you won't regret. Anyone who cares about ya would say the same."

"Would you-" she sniffles, "-would you come with me?"

"No, no' this time. I would only be in the way. But I'll be 'ere. Waitin for ya. An' Frosty is out there, lookin a' the Moon an' comin up with corny poetry. Wha'ever you need, we'll be around ready to give it to ya."

Skyla clings to his shirts but jokes, "Now all I need is to meet a Spring and Autumn Spirit. Then I'll rule all the seasons."

"Don' think you rule me, Ang'l. You're no' that pretty."

"I think that's the meanest thing you've ever said to me... I think I've fallen in love with you-"

"Don' start that. I know you're tryin to distract me. I'm no' that easy to fool." He lets go of her but doesn't get far with her fingers clutching the fabric over his stomach. He tilts her chin up and smiles, "As much as I would love to steal Frosty's girl, I need to do what's best for ya. Which means you 'ave to go. Follow your dreams- Or nightmares. M'not sure with you."

"It's kind of both in this case. It's a dream but... It's also a terrifying nightmare."

Evan's smile slowly fades, "Wha' sort of unfinished business is this? I thought maybe family- Then again, your father-"

"It's complicated... I... have to say goodbye to my Demon." Just saying the words makes her finally lose the battle against her fears. As she struggles to push them back she untangles herself from the Summer Spirit and tries to steady herself. "Oh, stars, this is already turning out to be a bad day."

* * *

/AN/  
Sorry about the whole  
Not updating for over a week  
thing  
It's not just because of my sister coming home. I kinda went through this whole heart break/healing thing. I'm trying to reorganise my priorities and figure out more of what I want in life. Also some personal improvement stuff blablabla  
Y'all probably don't want to hear about that.  
I almost put a filler chapter before this, of some bonding time between Skyla and Pitch, but it's been a pain writing it.  
I'll hopefully be able to get back to more regular updating.  
This chapter is mainly to introduce Evan Ciro who I hope you'll all be okay with getting to know. Let me know what you think of him, please! (The friendship he has with Sky is really silly, and I promise he's only joking when he flirts with her. Feel free to ship it but there will be no canon romantic relationship between them.)

_**Daniel Powter - Bad Day**_


	5. Something's Missing

A few days after leaving Hawaii, Skyla is finally on her way to the town she'd once considered her home. She'd been homesick for a while after she first left. It was made worse when, not long after, she was forced back for a single night. She'd spent time with her first love, argued with her best friend, and although a lot of things were settled that night, her feelings about it were far from content. She felt more alone than ever, but she was also much closer to Jack. Her entire future started that night. From the decision to move to Burgess, to the promise of not alienating herself from her past, and Jack giving her his heart in a strange literal and not so literal way. They were sure they'd be safe, that they could finally just be happy, but the fear of what was still to come wouldn't rest for long.

That wasn't what worried her about going back. The past has passed, and there is nothing she can do about it. But to go back there, to fly above the streets she used to roam, to see where she used to live, work, play, it's terrifying. She's invisible, she will literally walk right through the people she used to smile and greet every morning. People she used to sing for, pour coffees for, help across the street. Friends, enemies, random strangers. No one will see her, no one will hear her; she doesn't exist.

Skyla's thoughts circle around what to do, where to go, and wishing she could be back in Hawaii. Waiting one hundred or so years for every mortal she knew to be gone seems like the way to go. But she knows Evan was right. She'd only have regrets if she didn't say her final goodbyes to her old life, her old friends, and everything else. Just because a chapter ends, doesn't mean it never happened. Everything she's been through has meant something, has affected her and her life.

Her time in Ebony was important. It changed her entire situation. From being alone, afraid, and having that feeling of being worthless; to having people she could always depend on, a new strength in her heart, and a will to prove to others that, yes, she is worth something. She's not some damsel in distress, she's not some mortal; she is the Angel of the Skies, Daughter of Nightmares, Winter's Love. It's all thanks to Ebony, to the people she met there, the things she learnt. Though she would always be Pitch's Daughter, she only came to accept it after those two years avoiding the truth.

_'At least I have no way to tell my friends all of this._' Skyla tries to think on the bright side as she lazes on the mountain where Jack had once created a Winter Wonderland for her in the middle of Summer. She's waiting for the sun to be higher, for Ebony to start bustling with midday activities. '_They would freak out. First, because I never told them, and then because I'm not human. Then, probably, because I'm immortal after taking a fall into the Ogopogo's lair because I created a giant storm to fend off Nightmare horses. Yeah, no, they'd think I'm insane... I'd rather them remember me as the workaholic that they saw me as._

'_What would Brandon remember me by? How we met; rivalling mascots of coffee shops? How we became friends, using our Angel and Demon personas to both keep each other at a distance and grow closer together. I know I kept him close, told him things I never would have told him, and let him into my life like I'd never let anyone in before. It was easier to be Angel when I told him everything. I wouldn't add whether it was back story for the character, or my own life. If he ever guessed, he was always kind enough not to ask or make it a big deal. It was the same for him. He told me things, things I can never be sure are true, and I didn't question them or get in his face._

'_Our entire relationship was both completely open and playfully mysterious. It was fun. All the time. Like he knew I needed it like that. Like he knew that, at any time, I could need him to pretend an undeniable fact about myself was a joke. He knew I needed to hide some things, even when I couldn't stop myself from talking about them. He was perfect- hell, he is perfect. He's still out there. He's probably waiting for me. The mortal me. That actually exists. That's visible.'_

Skyla wishes, with all her heart, that it could be possible. That he could see her. That they could have one last conversation. If he could see her like he saw the creature that had been hovering over her the night she spent at his apartment. Just seeing her, she's sure, would at least set him on the track of realizing what had happened. She doubts that Jack e-mailed him about everything that had happened. Not the proposal, not the fights, nothing. Brandon, her first love and dearest friend, has no idea what's been happening with her the past two months. It was also thanks to Jack that she hadn't talked to her Demon since she'd moved to Burgess. The two had had some agreement to keep her from finding out about the ring.

'There's probably a hundred e-mails waiting for me. And more for Jack. If only... If only there were a better way for us to keep contact. Maybe sky-writing? Do I even want to talk to him? I mean, of course I do. But what would I say? Don't bother waiting for me? I'm sorry we'll never grow old together? Oh, and, I really am the Boogeyman's daughter. Yeah, that wasn't a joke for our dark au. I'm kind of a powerful spirit now, too. Okay, maybe I wouldn't say powerful. I shouldn't say powerful.'

Deciding she's waited long enough, realizing keeping these thoughts in her mind is only going to make things harder, she takes off from the ground. Her eyes are sore, from the tears she's refused to shed, and her heart aches. She wonders if Jack can still sense when that happens. If all along he's been feeling everything she has. If he knows where she is now because of it.

Her first stop is where she used to work. The Nephilim Cafe, owned by someone who'd been like an older brother to her. Loving, supportive, and a total pain in the ass. He'd lost the Nephilim, a place they both loved, and as far as she knew there was no way to get it back. She wanted to see what had become of it, if anything in the short time. Stopping in front of it, she glances through the dark windows. Everything has been ripped out. The whole place is gutted, like it's going to be turned into something completely new. All the furniture, the counters, the stage, it's all gone. Even the bookshelves, though she knows Daniel loved them and wouldn't have given them up.

Someone walks through her and she jumps in surprise, still not used to having no mass in the mortal world. The first stop on her tour done, she shrugs and takes off again. Only a couple of the people below look familiar, but they're no one she had ever really gotten to know.

It doesn't take long to get to the house she'd once called home. Lauren, once her best friend, had invited her to move in, knowing that Skyla needed someplace new to live after her apartment was condemned. It was Lauren's parents' home when they all lived here, but they prefered their Summer homes in other places, like in France where the family will all be now. Skyla lands in front of it, and sighs at the new family living in the house.

In this town called Ebony, on the street named after a prince, in the recently modernized brick house, used to be where she and Lauren were home. Used to be where they were friends. Where Lauren would tell her tales of Jack Frost and the Guardians, of Pitch Black and the Man in the Moon. She loved those stories, though the assumptions made about the King of Nightmares set her on edge. Skyla never wanted to fight with Lauren. Really, being mad at her for kissing Jack, even after everything Sky had been through with him, was mildly unreasonable. Lauren loved the spirit first, and Sky only got in the way. Sure, Sky loves Jack more than anything, but she still felt it was wrong of her to get in between the two.

Her next stop for the tour takes a while longer. She wants to get the hell outta Ebony A-S-A-P but the most important visit is the hardest. Her hope is that Brandon isn't at work. She hopes to go to his apartment and write him notes or swipe the laptop from his fingers to type messages to him. If she's going to do this, she's going to do it right and she's going to take it as far as she can. She has to tell him what's happened, even if it breaks both their hearts.

Eventually, Skyla walks through the lobby of his building. Her mind strays to the last time she was there, to the time when they had to flee the building in case the creature kept after them. Up the stairwell, and onto his floor. The building is in plain colors, light shades, and in no way tried to appear as more than it is. A neighbor of his walks past her, completely unaware that the hallway is temporarily haunted.

She decides to knock, with the hope that he'll actually hear it and answer. But after several minutes, she takes the key from her pocket. The key she'd had to go all the way to North's Workshop to get. It turns in the lock and she pushes through the door. Already, she knows something's wrong. Simply because those aren't his coats on the hanger.

Her quick survey of the apartment told her all she needed to know. All his things were gone. There was no trace left of him. The pictures of them, that embarrassed her whenever she saw them, DVDs, clothes, foods he could never be without, and even his curtains were missing. In their place was someone elses property. Brandon's bachelor pad had been transformed into a bachelorette pad, one that has the appearance of intending visitors. Some of the walls had been repainted, even. Some new furniture. Everything. There was no trace of her Demon anywhere.

Skyla locks the apartment up, leaves the key in the new residents mailbox, and flies to the park near her old home. Nearly crashing into the ground, she collapses and curls up against the cold grass. It had been the middle of Summer last time she was in Ebony, now even with the sun up it was starting to slowly shift towards autumn.

'He wouldn't have moved, right? He promised he'd be waiting for me. He promised! So what the hell is this? He can't be gone. But... he loves that apartment! He loves Ebony! Where would he have gone? Is there something I missed? An e-mail? Jack destroyed my laptop, so how could I know? He even froze my cellphone and tore it in half! What do I have to do, go to the library to find out if Brandon left me a message saying 'Hey, Angel, I'm done waiting for you. I'm leaving so don't try to find me. Good luck with the whole Jack Frost thing, you heartbreaker!' He's sweeter than that, but it's possible. I just wish I knew!'

For the rest of the night, she lays there wishing and hoping and planning. Brandon never would have left that apartment if he had a choice. There's no way anything bad happened to him, so that means it was by choice. He left, and it wasn't long after she did. Her one thought was to ask the one person who would know if it was something he'd been planning, or if it was a surprise to everyone. Jack would know something. He had to. If not... Skyla wasn't sure how to find out anything. She only had to hope that he'd had a sudden change of heart about spending his life waiting for her in that little apartment. Even if that hurt, it didn't hurt nearly as much as the thought that something bad had happened.

* * *

/AN/  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**_Colbie Caillat - When The Darkness Comes_**


	6. Inquiring About A Demon

"Did you really come all this way to yell at me?" Jack sighs, resting his head back against the frostbitten tree. "I thought, maybe, you were feeling lonely. But now you're yelling at me."

"I'm yelling because I'm trying to figure this out!" Skyla stomps a line back and forth, stubbornly refusing to believe him, "Are you sure he didn't say anything about it?"

"Yes. I'm sure your ex-boyfriend, first love, the guy you wanted to grow old with," his eyes narrow at her for a moment, "never said anything about moving out. All we talked about was how well I was treating you, and the type of ring I needed to get you. There was no mention of leaving. Or of ever giving up on you. Damn, that guy makes me so-"

"Can you stop cursing? That's my thing, and it's a bad habit for you to form. You work with kids, you know."

"I know! You're rubbing off on me!" He grins and stands up, immediately invading her space and taking her in his arms. "You're freaking out about Brandon, and I get it. But you need to calm down. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He probably expected you to be gone for a long time, and maybe whoever is living in his apartment only needs it for a short time. So they're just holding it for him-"

"There is nothing left of him there, Jack! Not even that dent I made in the wall! Don't ask about that, please. But, what I mean is, it's like he was never there. Like he never existed. Sort of like what I know you did for me. Or, what the Guardians did. What Bunny did. Destroying my laptop, how could you?"

"I didn't want you spending all your time on it, focusing on the life you had, the life you can never go back to." Jack starts gently smoothing her long hair, "I don't want you hurting when I can do things to help you start healing. Putting it all behind you is part of that. I'm your life now, and so is whatever you decide to take on as a responsibility." His lips brush hers for one long, sweet moment, taking with them some of the tension that's been building up in her, "If I had known that I had a family before... I would have spent every day watching over them and trying to figure out how to fix myself... And there was nothing wrong with me! I'm not saying it was better that I lost my memories, because I know I loved them, but it was easier not being someone people depended on for those first centuries. Because I didn't have to be afraid for what would happen to them. You're lucky to have your memories, my love. But it's also going to hurt a lot. For a very long time. I'm sorry."

"I need to know, Jack. If I have to go to my father to find out what happened, to find out why... then that's just what I'll have to do. I know what you're saying. I just... I think Evan had it right. I'll regret it more if I don't at least do all I can. I have eternity. They don't. I'll get over it, they won't have the time to. I need to do this."

Jack pushes her back, holding her at arm's length, and looks her over carefully, "Evan Ciro? You've been hanging out with the Summer Spirit? You know he hates my guts, right?! That's it; you're staying in Burgess. Where I can keep you safe. That guy does not know boundaries-"

"Sure he does. He knows I'm with you, and he knows I'll fry him to a crisp if he gets too touchy. I can handle innocent flirtations, Jack."

"It's not innocent with him! It's never innocent with him-"

Sky takes a stumbling step away, "Oh, that's so mean! He's one of the kindest spirits I've met! Let's not talk about that now, okay?" He calms down, slightly, opening his arms so she steps back into his embrace, her lips catching his nose.

"Hey, that's my thing," he laughs. "And we're not done talking about Evan. If I catch him flirting with you I'll turn him into an ice-cube."

"A sexy, golden ice-cube?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut it. He's my enemy, even more than Pitch is-"

"That's only true because Pitch is your soon to be father in law. You can't hate him as much as you have."

"On the list of things we're not talking about right now," Jack grins. "Let's think this through. Brandon promised he'd be waiting for you. He wouldn't leave that apartment, wouldn't leave Ebony without you knowing. He would have waited to make sure you knew. You checked the newspapers, checked his old workplace, and there's nothing."

"I told you, there was no sign he'd ever even existed."

"Unfortunately, he did. North won't know. MiM won't tell us anything- Unless he's still talking to you?"

Skyla huffs, "I'm the one not talking to him."

"Alrighty... Then ask Pitch. If he doesn't know, then he can find out. He said he'd been watching you and the people in your life, right? He's probably still keeping tabs on him. Just in case."

"Just in case, what? In case he can convince me to leave you is the only thing I can think of."

"That's not going to happen. This might be your only way to find out about Brandon, so go. I'll be here waiting. For all eternity. Love you."

"Love you, too," she replies, kissing him again.

"He is alive and well, my dear. You have nothing to worry about."

The trip to Pitchs Lair took a lot longer than it needed to, Skyla having been nervously taking her time. No matter how she prepared her speech, over analyzed each gesture she could make, it didn't matter in the end. As soon as she'd reached him, Pitch just asked her what was wrong and she'd blurted out exactly what was bothering her.

"Then where is he?"

Pitch frowns, "I have no time to watch over your little Demon. There is a much more pressing matter. Rouge Mares are a very serious problem." He points accusingly at her, "One I wouldn't have to deal with if you hadn't run off with the enemy. If you had stayed and learnt to control them."

Skyla, impatiently, huffs, "Do you have any other useful information for me? Thank you, for at least telling me he's alright. But there's some things I need to tell him-"

"And you expect that he will listen?"

"Well... maybe not. But I have to try. It's called closure, and I know you've had to go through it. Is there any way... that you can find him for me? There's just a few things-"

"If he could hear you, would you still tell him?" Pitch steps forwards, leaning down to her eye level like a parent ready to give a lecture, "Would you still tell him that you love him, and you wish things were different? Would you, so willingly, break his heart all over again. Of course you would. You're heartless, as I am."

"I don't believe that. About either of us. And you don't either. I know you don't, because you loved Amira-"

"Do not speak her name in front of me," he snarls, straightening up. "And do not pretend to know what I felt for your mother. She was more, and greater, than you will ever be."

"Your mood swings are out of control. You know that? One day it's all," she mocks his voice, "you're so much like your mother and I love you for it. The next it's; you both mean nothing to me. So, which is it. Once and for all tell me; do you love me? Are you proud of me? Do you want me in your life at all?!"

"Yes, you are very much like your mother," Pitch smirks. He tilts her chin up with a finger, the nail scraping slightly, "And yes, to all three questions. You are my daughter. She was my wife. Both of you mean a great deal to me. But you should understand, more so now, that love, and caring for each other, is not always enough. Apparently, if my Mares start thinking I've gone soft, they will be inclined to leave my side and join another force. Since meeting your mother, I've hardly been the monster they were used to me being. I was not the villain they expected me to be. What is a nightmare without fear to guide it?"

"So... That would mean there's a new fear out there?"

"Yes. One I will eradicate. That is not your worry. Forget Brandon, my dear. Falling for a mortal, being in love with a mortal, will not end well. Let the memory of you fade. Let him forget you."

"He will not forget me," Skyla narrows her eyes. She flips her hair over her shoulder as she turns away, "If that's all you have to tell me, then I'm done here. Jack's waiting for me."

The boogeyman appears out of the shadows in front of her, tall and intimidating, "You should ask to be excused next time. I do not want you near Frost. Who is this Evan you've told me about? Go marry him instead."

"Father-"

"I know I have said I prefer you calling me father, but I believe you can suffer me a dad or two."

"Fine. Dad," she stresses the title, "I know you two don't really get along, but you're going to have to try. We're all turning over new leaves! I'm going to have to learn how to control my abilities or whatever, and that's something I want you to teach me. But Jack knows more about manipulating weather so I'll need him-"

"No."

"Also, you're not allowed to take over the world. That's your other leaf. No more fighting with the Guardians."

"In all fairness-"

"No."

"You don't like them either."

"It's not that. It's just- Hey! Stop trying to turn this on me!"

Pitch smirks, "If it works, I'll keep trying."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? You don't have to fight with them, you don't have to begin a new dark ages, you just have to get them to understand that you have a responsibility and a purpose. That the world needs fear. Don't fight them; persuade them. Work with them, around them, but not against them."

"You're scheming for me now? Oh, I am very proud of you, my dear. Tell Jack that he owes me. Also, if he ever tries to turn you against me I will do the same."

"Weren't you just-"

"I was warning you of what may happen. It is completely different. Go to your fiancée, to Frost, and do not worry about anything else. About me, Nightmares running wild, Brandon leaving you, the Guardians never accepting you... Just live in bliss with the Winter Spirit. May nothing ever penetrate your bubble of happiness."

"Was that all sarcasm?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Love you too, dad." Skyla rolls her eyes at him before walking away.

She returns to Jack, relieved to know that Brandon is okay, but tense about the entire conversation she'd had with her father. Jack does his best to calm her down, make her smile, and she appreciates how easily he can make her forget her troubles when he really puts his mind to it. They don't say much, either. Almost as if they've gotten to the point in their relationship where they don't need to say anything. Where they can communicate everything they need to with expressions and the simplest touches. Skyla realizes she likes that. She likes not having to recall every detail about her day just to describe to him. She will, on occasion, tell him about her day just because she can. That she doesn't need to give him long speeches to express herself is what's comforting.

With Brandon's disappearance, it's like there's nothing left of her old life. Jack was the bridge that brought them together, but one side has collapsed leaving only the supernatural, leaving only the eternity she has to face. The one thing she'd wanted from Brandon was to say goodbye. Was to get some closure, at least for herself. Now she doesn't even have that. There will always be that hanging guilt, the regret, the wonder, the frustration. If she doesn't come across him randomly, if no one finds him for her, she won't see him again. It's a large world out there, and she can't cover all of it in the time that he has. For all she knows, he's decided to backpack around Europe. She simply doesn't know where to begin. If she should.

* * *

/AN/  
This chapter, the song is Brandon's. Cause I was looking through my playlists, checking out lyrics, and the lyrics to this jumped out at me immediately.  
So now that that's settled- Oh, wait, what? You don't think it is? Yeah, right. Why would I mislead you like that? Oh, that's a fair point. I am cruel and unreasonable.

_**Jason Walker - More Alone**_


End file.
